Scheduling a shared resource can be challenging. Scheduling a shared resource to allow fair access to the resource can be even more challenging. Scheduling the resource to guarantee access to the resource can be even more challenging yet. Many modern scheduling techniques generally include providing an entity with fixed access to the resource without altering a fixed access schedule. If the entity is not able to use the resource to perform all of the operations required within the fixed time period, the operations will need to continue in the next fixed time period. Moreover, if the entity has no task to perform during the assigned time, that entity's scheduled time is wasted.